Truth or Dare: Vampire Style
by Salamence Rider
Summary: What happens when the Cullens gather to play truth or dare? Uses O.C.'s from other storys. One-shot


**Okay, this came to me in the middle of the night, and then I couldn't stop. Just something silly and fun. Please review! **

**And I don't own twilight…**

"Edward and Bella, it's your turn, truth or dare?" I asked them from across the pentagram.

"Dare." Bella said confidently.

I should explain. Matthew and I thought that, for a change of pace we'd play truth or dare in pairs. Jacob had taken Nessie over to Charlie's for mature vamps in night. So we all sat in pairs in a pentagram: Carlisle and Esme at the point with their shoulders brushing and Carlisle's hand covering Esme's, Emmett and Rosalie to their left with Rose being absorbed into Em's shoulder, Jasper and Alice next both sitting cross-legged with their weight shifted back with Jazz's scarred hand covering Alice's petit one, Matthew and I next with Matt laid out propped on one elbow and me snuggled into his chest, and Edward and Bella last with Bella securely in Edward's lap, his arms around her waist.

"No, truth." Edward contradicted.

"Ed, you always do truth!" I whined.

"She does have a point, Ed." Said Emmett.

Edward caved. "Fine, we'll take a dare."

"Great!"

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ Matt asked.

_Oh yes._ I replied. "You two need to wrestle. Right here, right now. It's been long enough that Bella's Newborn-prowess is gone, and we're all wondering the same thing: who's really stronger?"

You see, we have special rules. We can't skip a truth or dare. We have to take it.

"Alright Edward, let's go." Said Bella standing from his lap.

"But Bells-"

"No buts; you can't refuse."

_I'm going to hurt you…_ thought Edward bitterly to me.

_Bring it._

All of us went outside. "Hey Alice, will you just tell me who wins?" Edward asked as he and Bella parted.

"No way." She replied.

I reached out for her thoughts. All I could hear was Beethoven's _Ode to Joy_. I laughed out loud as Edward growled at her.

"Come on, Edward! Are you scared?" Bella taunted.

Edward smiled and both of them crouched.

"I've been waiting for this day forever!" laughed Emmett. "Finally, Ed has a decent challenge in a fight."

They began to circle as we cheered. Our jeering got us nowhere, but we were enjoying ourselves. The fight only lasted 5 minutes. Bella made the first move, leaping at Edward, then feigning at the last minute and dashed behind. Edward barely saw it coming and only just dodged. He swung around to attack her from behind and she jumped up and around. She flashed in a circle before making an unexpected rush at Edward and tackling him. She perched on his chest and planted a soft kiss on his neck. "You're dead, Edward."

We all laughed. We'd been waiting 75 years for someone to best Edward in a fight, and it finally happened. I clapped lightly. "Well done, Bella!" I called through laughter.

Edward had a sour look on his face. _It's not that funny._

_Yes it is. You should see your face._

_I am, through your eyes._

_You look funny._

"Let's go back inside." Carlisle suggested. "Edward, Bella, you're next."

"Alright." We headed back inside.

"Alice and Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Truth." They both answered.

"Alright. What is your best memory?"

"Oh, that's easy." Alice said. "They day I got the vision of Jasper in Philadelphia."

"Mine's similar. Mine is Edward's face when he came home to find that we'd moved into his room." We all laughed.

"What is this, pick on Edward day?" He asked.

"Possibly." I replied. "Alright Alice and Jazz, you're up."

"Okay. Carlisle and Esme." Jasper picked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." They decided after a few seconds.

"What were your first thoughts when you became…well, what you are today?"

"I believe mine were, 'Oh no, what in the name of all things good just happened!?'" Carlisle replied.

"In all honesty, I thought, 'Shouldn't I be dead?'" Esme replied. We laughed.

"Em, Rose, truth or dare? " Esme asked.

"Dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Defiantly."

"You two need to race. Follow my scent into the mountains, get the flag, and bring it back. Anything goes. First one back wins." Carlisle explained. Both of them stood. "Ready?" They nodded. "GO!"

They bolted. We sat for a few minutes, and then Emmett came in with the flag. We were shocked. "I stole the flag from her."

We laughed as Rosalie came in, furious. "Emmett!"

Emmett laughed as well. "Sorry, Hun, but all's fair in love and war." He stated sitting. "Now, for Matt and Aura, truth or dare?" Rose re-joined him.

"Truth. Bring it on." Matthew stated.

"When you first saw your partner, what did you think?" Rose stated, grinning.

I laughed. "Is he like me, or just really, really pale?"

"I bet that her fingers can move five times as fast." Matthew added.

We all laughed. Truth or dare was a fun game for us. We continued to play long into the night, eventually calling the game.

**So what did you think? Please read and review!**


End file.
